


Между нами космос

by mercury_emissions



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, F/M, Sci-Fi, Space Opera, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_emissions/pseuds/mercury_emissions
Summary: Бесконечный космос; она знает, что они будут сталкиваться и разбиваться, подобно тысячам умирающих звёзд. Вселенная, и их совместный путь





	Между нами космос

**Author's Note:**

> не бечено  
> USS* - объединённые космические корабли

Они встречаются на разных, незаметных и тенистых углах экипажа. Безлюдный пассаж, сектор обслуживания и складское помещение были местами их тайных и страстных встреч. Он брал её грубо (мягко? нет-нет, она считает, что Саске мог как угодно, но только не так), вжимая в стенку, полки или пол, особенно, когда был доведён до состояния полной кондиции или злым как сам чёрт. Она старалась не чувствовать себя использованной и оттого погрязшей в дерьме после их недолгих встреч.

Ты глупая, глупая девочка. Эту мантру она повторяла себе довольно часто. Она ещё вспомнила это, когда он беспрепятственно уводил её в темное помещение, не глядя на дорогу буквально загонял и задыхался от снедаемого желания.

Они никогда не трахались (она осознанно избегает синонимов, прекрасно понимая отсутствие любви как таковой, и, в следствии, прохлады в сексе; она продолжала чувствовать себя шлюхой) на постели. Он никогда не позволял их отношениям (это еще что? она тоже никогда не заискивала подобного) перейти на новый уровень развития, уводя её в пустой коридор, где всякий раз они встречались около кормовой части корабля. Он не был великодушным любовником, скорее, эгоистичным и переполненным собственными потребностями; окончание их пылкого симбиоза часто смущало её и ставило в тупик.

Он никогда не целовал её. Она пыталась однажды сделать это сама, но он оттолкнул её за плечи, перевернул к себе спиной и взял сзади. Она поражалась — думал ли он, что после каждого их совместного времяпрепровождения она плакала, захлебываясь рыданиями в общественной бане и пыталась соскрести с кожи оставленные им следы (но нет, вместо этого она тоскливо смеялась, ведь, по сути, ничего важного не стряслось) на себе? У неё появилось множество банных принадлежностей за пять месяцев службы в USS* Шаринган, чем были за все два года работы на борту USS* Кьюби, но, вопреки ожиданиям, признаков очищения она не чувствовала.

Он не признавал её персону как врача судна, но эта не отменяло того, что она составляла ежедневные отчёты капитана Учиха. Удивительно, но первый офицер Суйгецу задержал её на месте, вручил составленный рапорт и тут же, прежде чем удалиться, величественно отклонился. Когда она видела его, марширующего вдоль узкого коридора, он был обычно в окружении начальства, но даже невзирая на их присутствие он смотрел на неё сквозь них или иной раз не смотрел и вовсе. Она возвратилась к своим обязанностям рассеянной и продолжала сидеть посреди раненных и умирающих — возможно, таким образом она пыталась заглушить свою боль в окружении больных.

Она помнила, что пользовалась данными ей возможностями по полной. Не могла забыть того, что чувствовала. Не было ни звёзд, ни тепла и надёжности (космос исказившийся и беспросветно мрачный, опасный и молчаливый, и они дураки, раз заигрывали с безумством). Космос, она думала, в точности как Саске. Его нет. Он не настоящий. Она тот час же отогнала эти мысли — Саске не ненастоящий, просто он сложно-запутанный, как не поддающаяся механическая конструкция, а его душевную боль и ненависть невозможно постичь простым способом. Тут бессильны законы психологии и науки, и, кроме того, он отказывается от помощи. Но Наруто, безусловно, подобен Солнцу. Яркий и шумный, тёплый и полон энергии — она блекла на фоне Наруто и Саске, и осознание того, что один из них отдаляется от неё, причиняло невыносимую боль. Наруто, извечный оптимист, яро убеждён, что только одинокий человек уходит в отшельничество. Так что он не собирается смотреть, как этот самый человек исчезает, ведь у него есть занятие получше — Сакура-чан и он будут скоро есть рамен с Какаши-сенсеем и Саске-теме, и им всем будет очень весело! И Саске, Сакура знает, нисколько не воспротивится этому.

Она пробрилась по коридору, залитому сумрачным светом из технического сектора, стремясь к своему убежищу как следует отоспаться, между монолитным водным резервуаром или, опять же, рядом отопительных труб, остро нуждаясь в уютном тепле, которого не мог предоставить её любовник. Никто из проживающих с ней в общей спальне ребят не спрашивал, где она пропадала, но они явно были осведомлены о её ночных вылазок, как и почему она приходила разбитой; она избегала их взглядов. Ей пытались помочь, но никто таки не преуспел на этой нише. Никто не смог найти правильное утешение. Но на данный момент в её распоряжении была удивительно узкая для сна, но все ещё большая для неё кровать.

Дни продолжали волочиться с прежней тихой грустью, и уже прошло десять месяцев её прибывания на этом борту. Ничего не менялось — Саске все также продолжал заглушать её стона и всхлипы собой. (И, ох, какая ирония, она все ещё думала, что он должен согреть её собой?). Он был особенно грубым всякий раз, когда она возвращалась к подобному — жестоко обламывал, уволакивая частичку тепла и оставлял её на борту в одиночестве. Он знал, что её легко этим задеть, но это не останавливало его от желания заклеймить её. Иногда на её светлой коже шеи или нижней части хрупкой талии оставались следы, на это она говорила, кто-бы ни спрашивал, что глупо упала. Конечно же, это было полной ложью. Она устала, устала от их воссоединений и расставаний, подобным слабому дуновению ветра, сдвигам, похожим на мысли между космосом и землёй, то тут-то там, едва ли чётких и образных, отрывочных и обломочных. Ничего. Она устала от его отсутствия в своей жизни. Она выдохлась, и она знала, что он единственный, кто сможет это исправить. Но будучи сломленным и разбитым, ему это, похоже, было не под силу. Она не сможет уйти, не после стольких лет, но она может прекратить это — она любит (да, любит, ведь она глупая, глупая девочка) его достаточно сильно, чтобы покончить с этим. Подобное решение самое лёгкое и необременительное — безэмоцианальное, слабо выраженное и безликое.

Время полночь, когда он проходит внутрь словно огромная и порабощающая волна; она крепко цепляется за него как никогда прежде и наслаждается единственной возможностью, которую он ей предоставляет. Снова, как обычно, утыкается в стену покрасневшей — их униформы сбиваются и мнутся, болтаются ненужной тряпкой. Он тянет её к себе и отступает назад, оставляя дрожать от холода и теряться, как, например, бывает с теми, кто вновь приобрёл ориентир в пространстве. Он торопливо привёл в порядок внешний вид — подоткнул полы расправленной рубахи в брюки и отдёрнул куртку. После всего она наблюдала, как он приобретает свой первозданный — непроницаемый, идеальный и неуязвимый — вид капитана Учиха. Он снова приготовился оставить позади себя помещение, но остановился в нескольких шагах от нее, когда она позвала:

— Саске.

Он повернулся. Она опасалась, что он её проигнорирует и, в любом случае, оставит, но сейчас, когда у неё появился шанс, она стушевалась и начала заикаться. Сглотнув, когда он в выжидательном жесте выгнул бровь, она подходит к нему, и её шаги раздаются в тишине слишком громко и гулко. Она протягивает руку к его лицу, прослеживая линию четко очерченной скулы, когда он с каменным выражением на лице перехватывает её, и причиняет ей этим самым боль.

— Не надо.

Он уходит, а ей остаётся лишь провожать его фигуру взглядом (почему, почему она всегда остаётся позади одна?). В последующие дни, начиная с завтрашнего, она погружается в свою работу с головой. Она никогда не покидает медицинский отсек, тем более, когда в её поле зрения пятьдесят шесть пациентов. Их корабль несёт в себе тысячи людей, и с продолжающийся войны с Ото она находится в операционном зале в течении девятнадцати часов в день.

Она откладывает час для питания, тратит два на документацию, и падает на койку у дальней стены для двух оставшихся. Она врач, и знает, что это совсем не весело, но в трудные минуты ей удаётся забываться в работе, а это, на данный момент, имело единственное значение (тени под глазами все темнеют, но её пациенты понимают, что являются не единственными ранеными в данной ситуации). Он пришёл, чтобы найти её только один раз — это случилось по прошествии двух дней со дня их, как теперь интерпретируется в её в драматизированным понятии, последней встречи, и именно это в ней он ненавидел больше всего. Перешагнул через раздвижные двери медицинского залива ровно в девять восемнадцать утра (и, ох, не похоже, что она не знала, как медленно подрывает в себе силы), отметил наличие более восьмидесяти раненных. Их взгляды встретились на долю секунд, прежде чем он заскользим им по другим. Он никогда не возвращался (какая-та часть её в тайне надеялась, что он влюбился в неё настолько сильно, что не был бы способен оставить её одну).

Прошло скоро семь дней с тех пор, как она ступала порог медицинской бухты — эта новость распространилась по всему экипажу с свойственной ей быстротой и особенностью. Безумие, которое высмеивают некоторые; преданность, — говорили благоговейным шёпотом другие. А боевой-учёный лейтенант Рок Ли и вовсе объявил на подобное: «Светящийся парагон горящего цветка молодости!». Она больше не отдавала еженедельные отчёты лично, и вместо того, чтобы посылать цифровые копии первого помощника самостоятельно, она передавала их или поручала многозадачному кадету, с приказом доставить их непосредственно капитану судна. Она больше не сталкивалась с ним в коридорах, держась в пределах безопасных границ медицинской бухты. Да, она была в безопасности. И да, она угасала.

Глубокий шрам усталости стал её вечным спутником, он упивался её чувством усталости, высасывая приливы бодрости, но, по правде говоря, приливы были явлением редким — ещё бы, учитывая, что скудных два часа сна было недостаточно. Среди больных и немощных не было сверхъестественных, думала она (есть боли похуже, уверяла она саму себя, которые как ни старайся, но не поддаются реабилитации, тем не менее, она испытывала подобие зависти к пожилой Сайто, у которой все проходило во сне). Помимо прочего, её коллеги беспокоились о ней, но она, зная это, напротив, избегала их проницательных взглядов, ровно как и понимающего главотделением офицера Тсунаде Сенджу.

Следующий день приносит новую волгу атак со стороны флота Ото. Раненный загнан в плен, — сказала она, — их корабль капитулировал на аварийную линию в посадочном заливе Шарингана и попытался самоуничтожиться, но таки не смог совершить запланированного. Нам нужно допросить их, — сказал сержант Инузука Киба, но сам он оказался слишком травмирован. Ей надо было немного подлатать его, прежде чем они смогли бы продолжить. Этого будет достаточно для того, чтобы оттянуть время и успеть допросить врага. Из того, что он сказал, стало ясно — их пленник является весьма опасным объектом под именем Якуши Кабуто, и его информация окажется ключом для поворота хода войны.

Она кивает его словам и надевает хирургические перчатки, а сержант Инузука тем временем уже в смотровом кабинете, используемым в качестве операционного зала. Она несколько раз моргает. Внезапное чувство чужого взгляда между лопатками оказывается верно подмеченным — это дополнительный глаз Гаары, и только после этого поворачивается к полковнику, лежащему на столе. Основе раны подлежит плоть, оценивает она профессиональным взглядом, и невольно задается вопросом: как незначительная — но, несомненно, обильно кровоточившая — рана могла привести к потери сознания крепкого и грузного мужчины? Когда она отворачивается, то слышит щелчок затвора вооружившегося человека. И чувствует, как смертельно холодное дуло пистолета упирается в затылок; её насильно отпустили на колени, предварительно подло сбив с ног. Она могла бы поспорить, что слышит стук собственного сердца в ушах громче, чем окружающую обстановку, — Кабуто заряжает по всей округе — визг персонала и творившийся хаос в целом.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Саске-куном. Сейчас же.

От его скользкого, приторно-мягкого и, явно, до тошноты подлого голоса волосы встают дыбом. Имя Саске он произносит до омерзения противно, но услышав её дорогую, детскую нежность в суффиксе «кун» (она, и только она имеет право его так называть!), как сердце стискивают холодные щупальца. Странно, но ей вдруг становится спокойно. Очень спокойно. Она оторвалась от реальности; ей холодно, сильно холодно, но почему вокруг неё так оглушающе громко? Усталость в теле не подъемно тяжёлая, словно двадцатикилограммовая чугунная гиря, а голова подобна весу земного шара. Зато её глазам забавно — фокус теряется, и почему-то все размыто, будто по стеклу провели мыльной губкой. Какая-та часть её души уже хотела, чтобы Кабуто пустил пулю ей в голову; она устала, чертовски устала.

— Не беспокойтесь, он не придёт. Мне очень жаль, но я думаю, вы выбрали не того заложника.

Её голос затрещал по швам — это была она или слова прозвучали просто мягче, чем обычно? Она не знает, и просто напросто измоталась, чтобы пытаться найти ответы, на поиски которых потратила годы. Вот трещины в плитке точно есть, точно такие же, как у неё. Но расколов в ней значительно больше, выходит, сломается она тоже раньше. И, ой-ой, когда Саске-кун попал сюда? В его присутствии её сердце стучит намного сильнее. Хотя, если так подумать, что он мог сделать? Она смеётся-вздыхает — конечно, ни с упирающимся в нее стволом оружия, ни с её неподвижной тушей он ничего не сможет сделать. А голова-то тяжёлая — высокое кровяное давление, острая пульсация в висках, вы знаете, наверное, что это. В глазах белые всполохи, в ушах звенит от громких голосов. Громких-громких. От них не избавиться, но можно приглушить, закрыв веки и ни в коем случае не ждать голоса Саске-куна. — Саске-кун? — Почему так громко? — И это, боже, это так невыносимо больно, больно-больно, кто-нибудь, остановите это! Стопстопстоп.

Ей потребовалось шестнадцать дней, чтобы очнуться. Утомленность ввиду сильных нагрузок за последние месяцы, — говорит капитан Тсунаде. Её тело жило само по себе. Знало, что нуждается в покое и сне, и потому полноценно отдохнуло. Она просыпается закутанной в тёплые простыни, а под боком, рядом с ней, чьё-то тело. Глаза медленно приобрели фокус, и окружающая обстановка медленно, но верно принимает мучительную форму реальности. Она находится в постели, под ворохом его листов, а рядом он — в своей неизменной униформе капитана, держа в руке книгу по военной стратегии. Её дыхание останавливается — она неспособна выдавить и слова, прибывая в полном недоумении.

Это своего рода извинения, но в горле застрял ком от переполняющих эмоций. Она избегает его пристального взгляда, и отмечает седьмой блок голограммы на своём безупречно аккуратном столе. Затем замечает на ткани надетого ею шелкового халата цветы-вишни. Внезапно он перехватывает рукой её подбородок и наклоняет лицо к себе. Невыносимые поцелуи покрывают лицо и кожу над желтовато-фиолетовым синяком левой щеки. После чего…

После чего он её целует в губы. И это всепоглощающе, так глубоко и сладко, всё, как она когда-либо хотела, и даже намного больше. Мне очень жаль, — говорит он. Я люблю тебя, — кричит она. Не уходи.

Это не сказка, она знает, что их дальнейшая жизнь не станет счастливой, не после того, что случилось. Но она будет стараться, и он будет, и они ещё наломают дров, и будут пытаться все заново исправить. Временами ей будет больно, будет ещё много и слёз, и это совершенно не то, что называют идеальными отношениями, но этого будет достаточно, чтобы оставаться довольной. Совершенно достаточно.


End file.
